The present invention relates generally to tracking a letter, package, or other movable object, and more particularly to a global positioning receiver, a memory device, and a radio frequency transponder embedded in a label or other thin object.
There is a desire on the part of both individuals and corporations to be able to track or locate packages, letters, and other movable objects placed in the stream of commerce, as well as household goods and valuables that become lost or stolen. In many cases, these items tend to have a high dollar and or a high sentimental value, or are extremely time-sensitive. The incidences of lost or misplaced cargo can detract significantly from the bottom line of both transportation companies and the uninsured owners of the goods. Keeping track of where a particular package is located is a labor intensive task for the transportation company handling the goods, and the consumer must rely on the shipping company to actively inform him or her of the past whereabouts of the package, which tends to consist of posting the information on the shipper""s web site. Usually, the information known to the shipper is restricted to the location where the package handler physically obtained the package and actively identified the package using, for example, an optical scanner. While radio frequency identification has been implemented in an effort to automate the process (i.e. eliminate the human package handler), the basic problem still remains: information cannot be easily obtained concerning the whereabouts of the package between the active identification locations. Because of this, a low cost, uncumbersome, and unobtrusive means is needed to provide accurate tracking information of a package or other moveable object.
Radio frequency identification systems rely on radio frequency transponders to transfer information to interrogation stations. Unlike other information communication systems, radio frequency transponder systems are not restricted to line of sight or hard wire communications, and are most desirable where wireless communications are a necessity. Information transferred by a radio frequency transponder system typically comprises identification data, but can also include messages, depending on the sophistication of the electronics used in the system.
Radio frequency identification systems include an interrogator, which typically employ an exciter that transmits a radio frequency excitation signal, and a transponder. The transponder is energized by the excitation signal to transmit a signal, including an identification code or other information, back to the interrogator. The transponder receives a radio frequency signal, or, more specifically, is energized by the radio frequency magnetic field and forms a response signal that will identify the transponder and which may provide additional information, and then transmits the response signal to the interrogator. The interrogator includes a receiver that receives the response signal and processes the information it contains. This information is then recorded by a data management system for access by the end user.
One method of radio frequency identification works on an inductive principle. Here, an interrogation station generates a magnetic field at a predetermined frequency. When the transponder enters the field, a small electric current forms in the transponder, providing power to the radio frequency identification electronic control components which then modulate the magnetic field in order to transmit the transponder""s programmed data back to the interrogator. The interrogator receives the signal transmission, demodulates and decodes the transmission, and sends the data on to a host computer for further processing.
Radio frequency transponders are classified as either passive or active. Passive radio frequency transponders extract their power from the electromagnetic field provided by the interrogator, while an active radio frequency transponder includes a radio transceiver and a battery power source to enable it to transmit a signal to a remote receiver. The advantage to using active transponders is that they typically have increased range over passive transponders, but the disadvantage is that they require a battery power source to achieve that increased range.
Briefly, the present invention comprises an intelligent label comprising, in one embodiment, a radio frequency transponder coupled to a global positioning system and a substrate, the radio frequency transponder and the global positioning system being attached to the substrate.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the radio frequency transponder comprises at least one antenna and at least one integrated circuit chip.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the global positioning system comprises at least one antenna, at least one receiver, and at least one processor.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the global positioning system comprises at least one antenna and at least one integrated circuit chip.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the radio frequency transponder includes a memory for storing data.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the global positioning system includes a memory for storing data.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the invention further comprises at least one memory chip coupled to at least one of the radio frequency transponder and the global positioning system.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the invention further comprises a computer connected to at least one of the radio frequency transponder and the global positioning system.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the invention further comprises a power source connected to at least one of the radio frequency transponder and the global positioning system.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the power source comprises a printed battery.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the radio frequency transponder and the global positioning system are embedded in the substrate.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the substrate is at least part of one of a label, a badge, a package, a container, an envelope, a box, a piece of cardboard and a piece of paper.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the substrate is made from at least one of paper, synthetic paper, plastic, metal, cloth and glass.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the substrate is a label, the label comprising a front side and a back side, the back side being provided with adhesive.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the intelligent label is dimensioned to fit into a standard 4.125 inch by 9.5 inch U.S. mail envelope.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the invention further comprises at least one antenna shared by the radio frequency transponder and the global positioning system.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the invention further comprises at least one power source shared by the radio frequency transponder and the global positioning system.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the power source comprises a printed battery.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the invention further comprises a memory for storing data, the memory being shared by the radio frequency transponder and the global positioning system.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the radio frequency transponder and the global positioning system share a common processor.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the filler material is provided around the radio frequency transponder and the global positioning system to provide a label of uniform thickness.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the intelligent label comprises a radio frequency transponder coupled to a global positioning system, and
a substrate, where the substrate comprising a liner and a face stock, wherein the radio frequency transponder and the global positioning system are positioned between the liner and the face stock, the liner being secured to the face stock.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the intelligent label comprises a radio frequency transponder coupled to a global positioning system, and
a substrate, the substrate comprising a liner and a face stock, wherein the radio frequency transponder and the global positioning system is positioned between the liner and the face stock, the liner or the face stock being secured to at least one of the radio frequency transponder and the global positioning system.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the liner and the face stock is secured to at least one of the radio frequency transponder and the global positioning system.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, there is a method of making an intelligent label comprising the steps of obtaining a radio frequency transponder coupled to a global positioning system, and
attaching the radio frequency transponder and the global positioning system to a substrate.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the radio frequency transponder comprises at least one antenna and at least one integrated circuit chip.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the global positioning system comprises at least one antenna, at least one receiver, and at least one processor.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the attaching step comprises embedding the radio frequency transponder and the global positioning system in the substrate.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, there is a method of making an intelligent label, comprising the steps of obtaining a substrate comprising a pressure sensitive stock and a liner, delaminating the substrate by peeling off the liner to expose an adhesive on the pressure sensitive stock, obtaining a continuous web comprising radio frequency transponders coupled to global positioning systems, cutting the web to produce web cuttings, whereby each web cutting comprises at least one radio frequency transponder coupled to at least one global positioning system, transferring a web cutting to the adhesive exposed on the pressure sensitive stock of the substrate, and relaminating the liner onto the pressure sensitive stock thereby covering the web cutting.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, there is method of making an intelligent label, comprising the steps of obtaining a substrate comprising a pressure sensitive stock and a liner, delaminating the substrate by peeling off the liner to expose the pressure sensitive stock, pattern coating the pressure sensitive stock with a hot melt adhesive, obtaining a continuous web comprising radio frequency transponders coupled to global positioning systems, cutting the web to produce web cuttings, whereby each web cutting comprises at least one radio frequency transponder coupled to at least one global positioning system, and transferring a web cutting to the pressure sensitive stock of the substrate, relaminating the liner onto the pressure sensitive stock thereby covering the web cutting.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, there is method of tracking or identifying an object, comprising the steps of obtaining an intelligent label comprising a radio frequency transponder coupled to a global positioning system, the radio frequency transponder and the global positioning system being attached to a substrate, attaching or inserting the intelligent label to the object to be tracked or identified, and tracking or identifying the object to be tracked or identified.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the tracking step comprises receiving signals from an appropriate number of GPS satellites, processing the signals into location data, and storing the location data in a memory.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the tracking step further comprises retrieving the location data from the memory.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the tracking step further comprises transmitting the location data.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the tracking step further comprises analyzing the location data retrieved from the memory.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the tracking step comprises, receiving signals from an appropriate number of GPS satellites, processing the signals into location data, and transmitting the location data.
In a further aspect of the present invention, an interrogation station receives the transmitted location data.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the identifying step comprises transmitting an identification signal.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, there is a method of tracking and identifying an object, comprising the steps of, obtaining an intelligent label comprising a radio frequency transponder coupled to a global positioning system, the radio frequency transponder and the global positioning system being attached to a substrate, attaching or inserting the intelligent label to the object to be tracked or identified, and tracking and identifying the object to be tracked and identified
In practicing the above method of tracking or identifying an object, one scenario would include placing an intelligent label in or on a package that is later placed in the mail. As the package is transported, the global positioning system receives the signals from the requisite GPS satellites and processes those signals into location data. The data is then either transmitted directly to an interrogation station by the radio frequency transponder, or stored periodically in the memory of the global positioning. The memory serves to allow all or part of the previous location data to be stored for transmittal to an interrogator at a later date, such as in the instance when there is no interrogator available at the time the global positioning system takes its location readings. In this case, once the package is in range of the interrogator, it can upload the location data or any other data to the interrogator. Additionally, it is foreseen that the intelligent label will be used to facilitate changes in the routing of the package as it travels from its point of origin to is destination (or changed destination).
In another scenario, public attractions where the potential for lost or abducted children is a concern could use the intelligent label of the present invention as an emergency person locator. For example, a child could be given an intelligent label with his or her name written on the label. The label could be provided with an adhesive on one side so that it will stick to the child""s shirt, or it could be provided on a wrist band. Alternatively, the label could simply be placed in the child""s pants pocket, thus eliminating the need for adhesive. Interrogator stations would be arrayed in a manner so that they would be in communication with the label. If the location data provided to the interrogator comprised coordinates located outside of a desired area, an alarm would be tripped. Alternatively, a program could be created whereby the location data was automatically analyzed to detect unusual movement patterns. In any of these cases, location data could be immediately routed to parental, security, or law enforcement personnel to aid in the location of the missing child.
In another scenario, a golf course could offer its customers certain data relating to a golfer""s game, utilizing the location (including elevation) of the golfer with respect to the targeted hole. The golfer could be provided with an intelligent label with his or her identification written on the label at the beginning of the game. The golfer could then initiate a data transmission at each stroke. A subsequent software application could use a mapping function to provide the golfer with a stroke-by-stroke analysis of his or her game.
In another scenario, a homeowner could affix intelligent labels to the underside of valuables, or insert the intelligent labels inside the valuables. An interrogator could routinely scan for the location of the valuables. If the data received from the tags attached to the valuables demonstrated any movement of the valuables during specified times, or movement of the valuables to a location outside a specified area, an alarm would be triggered and law enforcement would be directed to the known location, or last known location, of the valuables.
In yet another scenario, intelligent labels could be provided to persons who""s movements are intended to be restricted or monitored. For example, employees who must move from work site to work site, can be given intelligent labels. At the end of each shift, the worker can be required to scan the label, thus causing information on all of the employee""s movements during the day to be uploaded to a central computer for analysis. Alternatively, persons under house arrest, probation, or work release can likewise be monitored. Alternatively, persons granted visas for stay in a given country can likewise be monitored.
In yet another scenario, intelligent labels could be provided to cattle or other types of livestock or even wild animals. In such an example, the intelligent labels could be used to determine whether or not cattle has been exposed to other cattle that have tested positive for diseases such as mad cow disease.
Numerous additional scenarios can be provided, and the utility of the present invention is not limited to the scenarios just described.